el Kitsune del Occidente
by Laen Notria
Summary: después de traer de vuelta a Sasuke de la misión de recuperación, Naruto es desterrado, porque el Honorable consejo están cansados que el 'Demonio' viviera entre ellos. Naruto sabía que esto iba a pasar, ahora con nuevos amigos viajaran hacia el occidente a una nueva aventura narutoxoc y ocxoc. Team 7, Konoha y consejo civil Bashing
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo: el comienzo de una historia**

En algún lugar lejos de las naciones elementales, en una aldea, una hombre rubio de ojos azules, de unos 37 años,salía de su casa, llevaba puesto una camisa azul oscura de mangas largas, pantalón de mismo color, sandalias negras, además de un chaleco de color gris que lo representaba como Jonin y por ultimo su banda que tenia la forma de in zorro aullando, en su frente, con se acercaba hacia la ventana, miraba como Los pájaros cantaban,personas iban y venían de un lugar a otro, como los shinobis saltaban de un edifico a otro, solos y a veces con su equipo de Genin

Un gran suspiro dio el hombre al ver como se suponía que sería un día normal como cualquiera _"me pregunto porqueallá no le fue tan bien como aquí"_ fue el pensamiento mientras cerraba sus ojos_"bueno eso ya no importa"_sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia la torre

Caminando hacia una dirección podía verse como algunos mercaderes arreglaba sus tiendas, como si se preparaban para celebrar una fiesta

"oji-san" fue una pequeña voz que hiciera que el hombre rompiera sus pensamientos y se diera la vuelta, fue grata la sorpresa ver a un grupo de niños de 8 años que habían llegado

El primero era un niño de peliblanco corto de ojos azules, vestía un pantalón negro con rayas negras, una camisa azul, un chaleco negro con capucha y sandalias

La segunda, era una niña rubia largo tenía un clip para el pelo en forma de una espiral, ojos celestes, vestía una camisa amarilla con el estampado de un ala de un águila en la parte de su espalda, shorts azules que llegaba por encima de sus rodillas y sandalias negras

El tercer, niño tenía el pelo negro con ojos del mismo color, llevaba una camisa de color negro, pantalones de color blanco, sandalias y llevaba consigo una cría de lobo negro

La cuarta era una niña pelirroja de dos coletas, ojos negros, llevaba puesto una chaqueta azul de mangas largas semi-abierto mostrando una camisa amarilla, shorts azul largo y botas negras

El quinto era un niño de piel clara, tenía pelo color naranjay tenía mechones de pelo amarillo, tenía ojos negros, vestía un shihakusho negro con, cinturón blanco, sandalias

El sexto era un niño de color negro, ojos avellana, vestía una camisa celeste con una chaqueta verde, un pantalón gris y sandalias negras

La ultima era una niña de pelo castaño, tenía un ojo negro y otro azul, vestía un vestido purpura, pantalón negro, sandalias y llevaba un collar con un cristal azul

"hola niños como están" sonriendo como el sabia "¿y qué están haciendo aquí? ¿No tienen clase?"

"salimos antes por eso de la cumbre" dijo uno de los niños haciendo que el rubio mayor recordara el día que era

"ha es cierto, hoy día es la fiesta de la unión de las cuatro aldeas" dijo haciendo memoria mientras caminaba con los niños

"y donde está la oba-chan" pregunto uno de los niños

"alguien me llamo" fue una voz que hizoque todos voltearan a ver a una mujer, tenía el pelo rojo largo que llegaba hasta su cintura en forma de cola de caballo, ojos violetas, vestía uno pantalones negros, una camisa azul con el chaleco plateado y su banda en su frente

"OBA-CHAN!" gritaron los niños acercándose hacia

"hola niños" respondió la mujer dando un gran abrazo a los niños "hola amor" dijo la mujer pelirroja acercándose hacia el rubio para darle un beso en los labios

"qué asco" dijeron los niños algunos sacando la lengua

"y para que somos buenos" dijo el rubio mayor

"queríamos saber que nos contara una historia" respondió el chico de pelo negro

"AHHH" todos voltearon a ver como la pelirroja tenia estrellitas en los ojos "yo sabía que querían saber cómo su abuelo y yo nos conocimos ¿verdad?"

"no"

"sobre la Cuarta Guerra ninja"

"no"

"sobre sus padres"

"no"

"como vencer a su abuela" dijo el rubio mayor para que después recibiera un golpe en las costillas por parte de la pelirroja mayor

"no"viendo a su abuelo,sobándose la parte afectaba

"mi adicción al ramen" pregunto la pelirroja

"eso será para después jejejejeje" respondió la peliblanca, haciendo que todos le sacaran una gota en la nuca

_"es igual que su abuela"_ pensó el rubio mayor "entonces"

"la historia de los doce" dijo el niño pelinegro

"hablas de la historia de los **Juu-niiSeyo no Kyoshi** (doce maestros occidentales) y la creación de las cuatro aldeas ¿verdad?"respondió el rubio mayor con asombro

"si esa historia" dijeron los niños con emoción

"¿pero esa historia ya los contaron sus padres?" pregunto la pelirroja

"pero queremos escucharlo desde su punto de vista" respondió la niña peli-castaña

"me disculpan un momento" Rápidamente la pelirroja jalo al rubio hacia unos metros lejos de los niños "Amor no crees que deberíamos hablar con él..."dando un murmuro para que los niños no escucharan

**"lo no creen que deberían saberlo"**respondió una voz detrás de ellos haciendo que los dos se dieran la vuelta pera ver quien era

Era un hombre de unos 35 años aunque pareciendo de 20, piel clara tenía el pelo rojo largo que llegaba hasta su cintura ojos azules con pupilas rasgadas, orejas puntiagudas y uñas puntiagudas que parecieran garras, vestía shihakushonegro sin mangas con el número nueve de color rojo en la parte de atrás, tenía un obi rojo en su cintura, en cada muñeca llevaba brazaletes negros con detalles rojos, calzaba unas sandalias ninjas negras, en el cuello tenía una cadena con un rubí y en su brazo llevaba untatuaje de un circulo con nueve colas

"y que haces aquí" pregunto la pelirroja con un poco disgusto viendo al recién llegado

**"que les ocurre no les agrada verme, Kushina... Minato..."** respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

El rubio llamado Minato viendo como su esposa y el pelirrojo se miraba entre sí, significaba una cosa…

…

…

…

Problemas

Rápidamente Minato decidió romper el silencio "porque no dejamos esto estamos asustando a los niños" fue en eso que los pelirrojos se dieron la vuelta viendo como los niños temblaban de miedo

"está bien" hablo Kushina dándole una mirada al pelirrojo que le decía "revancha"

**"Hmp como sea" respondió "vine averiguar sobre un problema que hubo en la aldea"**

"¿un problema?"dijo el rubio mayor llamado Minato "que clase de problema te refieres" pero lo que nadie notaba es que los niños estaban sudando

**"oh no es nada... solamente que alguien puso bombas de pintura en la estatua de la aldea" **rápidamente el pelirrojo se volteo a los niños**"¿ustedes saben algo niños?"** mientras les daba una sonrisa aunque para los niños esa sonrisa era como ver al Shinigami en persona

Y eso que lo había visto...

Dos veces…

"NOOO!"

"como cree"

"somos incapaces"

"estaba entrenado"

"no vi nada"

**Rápidamente el pelirrojo suspiro "pero ya tengo órdenes del Shodaime Kitsunekege (Primera Sobra del Zorro) de encontrar a los culpables y que hagan "eso" como castigo"**

"NO ES JUSTO!" gritaron los niños al unísono

"EXIJO UN ABOGADO!"grito la niña de pelo rojo, haciendo que todos tuvieran una gota en la nuca

"SOY INOCENTE!" grito la pequeña peliblanca, inflando sus mejillas y moviendo sus brazos

**"como sea"** dijo el pelirrojo **"eso será para otro día"** viendo a los niños daban un gran suspiro**"quieren saber la historia de los 12, pues vamos al campo de entrenamiento 1.2"**

"yo debería ir a pedir una misión, pero será después" dijo Minato

"y por qué ese número" pregunto el niño de color avellana

**"ya lo sabrán"** dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa

En media hora los adultos con los niños fueron hacia el lago este de la aldea, cuando los tres llegaron a un campo de entrenamiento con bastantes árboles, un gran río pero lo que, sorprendió a los niños fue que parecía que estuviera pasando un eclipserápidamente lo niños de sentaron en la sombra de in árbol

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" pregunto la peliblanca viendo hacia todos lados, después de todos, nunca había venido a este campo

Con calma el pelirrojo **"aquí fue donde se "el" creo los Seyo no Kyoshi por eso es un lugar especial"**

_**"y además, este es el único lugar donde pocos saben de su existencia" fue lo que pensó**_

"y el eclipse" pregunto la pequeña peli-castaña

"lo sabrán cuando sean mayores" respondió Kushina

En eso Minato empezó a hablar"bueno ustedes saben de la construcción de las cuatro aldeas **Kitsunegakure no Sato** (la aldea escondida entre los zorros), **Morigakure no Sato** (la aldea oculta entre los arboles), **Yamigakure no Sato** (la aldea oculta en la oscuridad) y **Umigakure no sato** (la aldea oculta entre los mares) y su apoyo hacia los países elementales contra la poderosa organización llamada Akatsuki ¿verdad?"

"eso ya lo sabemos" respondió la niña pelirroja con una cara aburrida

"queremos saber desde el comienzo" respondió el pequeño rubio

**"a eso llegamos"** hablo el pelirrojo con calma **"ok, veamos todo comienzo hace 10 años con un error que les costó a una aldea llamada Konohagakure no sato (aldea oculta entre las hojas)que desterró a un niño llamado Naruto Uzumaki… nuestro hijo"**

Y así es como Uzumaki Kushina la **Konoha no Ikari Shinku** (Furia Carmesí de Konoha) _Namikaze Minato_, el **Ex**-**Yondaime Hokage** de Konoha, y también conocida como **Konoha no Kiiroi Senko** (Flash Amarillo de Konoha) y Kurama conocido como el Kyubi no Kitsune (Zorro de nueve colas) empezaron a contar la historia

Una Historia de un chico, que fue despreciado como el "Demonio" en su hogar y con sus amigos fueron aclamados como "Héroes" en todo el mundo


	2. Chapter 2

hola aquí Dercerin con el segundo a cputilo espero que les agrade del Kitsune del Occidente

no soy dueño de Naruto o de otro anime lo demás es de mi ingenio

* * *

Capitulo: el Exilio

Finalmente, como el sol se ponía en Konoha, los dos guardias Chunin daba a la calle y vio unas figuras, y no creían lo que veían

Lo había hecho. Se había hecho realidad. Acercarse a las puertas era Naruto del el equipo Genin que se formó el equipo de recuperación de Sasuke y el trío de la arena.

"Naruto! Lo hiciste, buen trabajo! Voy a alertar a Tsunade-sama inmediatamente! Izumo, tomar los dos al hospital." Dijo Kotetsu mientras se a la torre Hokage, Naruto mientras Izumo llevado al hospital para que podría ser tratado.

Una vez que llegaron allí todo el personal se apresuró a los Uchiha y lo llevaron a la sala de emergencias para recibir tratamiento. Pero todos se fueron a pie alrededor de Naruto, que realmente cabreado Izumo. Él había llegado a conocer al chico cuando estaba repartiendo con Tsunade.

"Mira maldita sea, yo quiero a alguien para ayudar a Naruto ahora mismo! O esta mierda se va a poner feo", gritó Izumo que se estaba cabreado con algunos de los empleados era todavía ignorante de la situación de Naruto. Y tan pronto como le gritó a los empleados corrieron a su lado y comenzó a ayudar a él.

Izumo vigilados estrechamente Naruto mientras los médicos se hizo cargo de él, porque no se fiaba de ellos un poco, pero por suerte Tsunade y Shizune se presentó por lo que sabía que Naruto estaría en buenas manos.

"Izumo, gracias por mirar por encima de él. Usted puede ir ahora, voy a estar aquí, así que no te preocupes." Dijo Tsunade como Izumo asintió y salió de la habitación, mientras Tsunade tratados heridas de Naruto.

"Naruto-baka! ¿Qué has hecho?" Sakura gritó, furioso con Naruto.

"Su misión era traer de vuelta Sasuke-kun no lo golpearon en la sumisión!" gritó Ino, al ver a "Sasuke-kun" caído en el suelo.

"No es mi culpa que él quería pelear. Él no iba a volver por su propia voluntad, así que tuve que tomar medidas", dijo Naruto, pero se dio cuenta de que sus palabras caían en oídos sordos.

"Sólo muérete demonio! Eres un bueno para nada y siempre lo serás! Tu ni siquiera un ninja bueno! No puedo esperar que incluso creyera en usted. _Usted_, que era el bromista de la clase. Usted, que era el último lugar. Y _usted_, para sangrar a mi Sasuke-kun. Es molesto un demonio que ni siquiera debería existir!" dijo Sakura.

"Sakura-san, eso es _suficiente_! No hay ninguna razón para que usted pueda tratar a Naruto como que cuando _él_ pasó por todo ese trabajo para conseguir a alguien para _que usted_!" Shikamaru exclamó, que había aparecido visiblemente temblando de rabia en silencio, perezoso.

Sakura se burlaba. "Yo no le he pedido que la promesa de una estupidez. El demonio daño a mi Sasuke-kun! Se merece esto".

Fue entonces cuando Lee, Tenten y Shikamaru interrumpió:

"Sakura-chan, que están siendo muy tontacon Naruto-san en este momento. Pídele disculpas". Lee dijo con tristeza.

"Estoy con Lee... estás siendo extremadamente grosero para alguien que prácticamente te apoyo Sakura Naruto!" dijo Tenten con una mirada de irritación evidente en su rostro.

"¿Sabe usted, por lo que pasamos para conseguir este... este... _traidor_ de un Uchiha?" Shikamaru exclamó.

"No hables de mi Sasuke-kun por el estilo. Tu simplemente enojado porque tienes patada en el culo, Shikamaru. Además, no debería haber enviado al demonio después de él en el primer lugar." Dijo Ino defendiendo a su amado

"Vamos a matar al demonio mientras está débil", dijo un aldeano, consiguiendo gestos acuerdan de los demás.

"Haz que se paga por lo has hecho", dijo otro aldeano, moviéndose hacia Naruto.

"Ya basta", dijo una voz, corriendo de entre la multitud y hacer frente a Naruto.

Era una chica de la misma edad que Naruto, vestía un pantalón azul pesquero a la cadera, una blusa negra que llegaba a la altura de su ombligo dejándolo al descubierto con el símbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda con una camisa de rejilla por debajo que le cubre su bien desarrollado busto, usa vendas alrededor de las muñecas y antebrazos con las manos descubiertas, sandalias negras comunes ninja y una cinta de color amarilla que ata su cola de caballo que alcanza hasta la altura de su espalda baja. Su rostro por obvias razones es como el de Sasuke pero son rasgos más femeninos

Era Satsuki Uchiha la hermana gemela del "Uchiha leal" de la aldea y también era uno de los cuatro superviviente de la masacre del clan Uchiha

A diferencia de su hermano, Satsuki era lo opuesto de su hermano, no quería vengarse de su hermano, Sasuke quería matar a Itachi con sus propias manos por haber matado al clan. Al ver que su hermana decidieron dejar las cosas en el pasado y no lo apoyaron en su sed de venganza

"¿Qué estás haciendo Satsuki? Él herido Sasuke-kun, tu hermano" dijo Sakura, Satsuki frunció el ceño al ver la fangirl de su hermano.

"Oni-san quería salir del pueblo. Naruto-kun tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario para traerlo de vuelta. No voy a dejar que lo castigue por hacer su trabajo", dijo Satsuki, extendiendo sus brazos en señal de protección.

"Amante de Demonio!" -gritó alguien entre la multitud, mientras lanzaba una piedra a Satsuki.

Satsuki no se iba a mover, y se preparó para la roca la golpeara. Para su sorpresa, alguien se movió delante de Satsuki y agarro la roca.

"Ni se te ocurra", dijo una voz que hizo que Satsuki volteara a ver, aplastando la piedra en la mano, convirtiéndolo en polvo.

Era un chico de pelo negro corto desordenado, ojos del mismo color vestía una camisa de color blanca con una chaqueta negra de mangas cortas, en su espalda esta es estampado del clan Uchiha, unos pantalones de color azules y sandalias negras

"Razor..." dijo Satsuki en voz baja viendo como su primo comoaplastaba la piedra en la mano, convirtiéndolo en polvo.

"No voy a permitir que lastimes a mi amigo, ni siquiera a mi propia familia. Si quieres a Naruto, ven a él," dijo Razor, preparándose para la carrera.

La turba tiene dos pasos antes de que algo se lo impidiera. Más específicamente, una pared gigante de arena. Todos voltearon como Gaara aparecía detrás de Naruto e hizo una plataforma de arena.

"Vamos. Tenemos que salir de aquí", dijo Gaara, haciendo que Razor levantara a Naruto dándole la mano y llevarlo hacia el Hospital.

"¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa con Satsuki?" preguntó Naruto, ya que no quería que la dejara en frente de una multitud enfurecida.

"Kankuro y Temari la ayudarán. Tienes que ir al hospital", dijo Gaara, mientras que Naruto asintió y dejó la puerta.

-Unas cuantas horas más tarde en Konoha Consejo Room-

Él preguntó: "Uh... ¿qué está pasando?"

Todo el mundo se volvió hacia él y Danzo empezó a hablar: "Siéntate, Uzumaki Naruto." Entonces, Naruto se dio cuenta de una silla solitaria en el centro y no dijo cómo. "¿Sabes por qué te he llamado aquí?"

Naruto estaba confundido pero realmente respondió: "Probablemente es la misión de recuperar a Sasuke."

Uno de los asesores del Hokage, Homura Mitokado, dijo: "Hemos recibido los testimonios de sus compañeros de equipo y de los hijos de Sabaku de Suna, que ayudó a sus aliados en contra de su lucha. Ahora queremos escuchar la tuya."

Naruto tragó saliva y empezó a hablar. Un minuto o dos más tarde, Naruto terminado. Danzo comenzó, "Hemos tenido una exploración mental hecho por un miembro del clan Yamanaka,al heredero Uchiha y combinar ambas cuentas Sin embargo, lo que nos lleva a nuestro siguiente problema:.. Su control sobre el Kyuubi" En ese momento, todo el mundo parecía bastante preocupada. "Su falta de control sobre sus emociones es preocupante y potencialmente peligroso a Konoha. Kyuubi puede influir en usted y sus acciones mediante la manipulación de sus emociones. Eso es algo que no podemos permitir". En cuanto a los otros miembros del consejo, dijo, "Por lo tanto, sólo puedo decir esto. Debido al peligro creciente de Uzumaki Naruto, sugiero que desterrarlo de Konoha."

Naruto, Tsunade y los jefes de clan se fue con los ojos abiertos. Tsunade gritó: "¡¿QUÉ? _ESO ES_ la única cosa que se pueda imaginar? "

Danzo dio una pequeña burla. "Por supuesto que no es lo único que se me ocurrió, Tsunade-hime. Uno incluye darle debajo de mí para entrenar a un ninja con un perfecto control sobre sus emociones."

El jefe del clan Inuzuka, Tsume Inuzuka, gruñó. "¿No querrás decir 'sin emociones?"

Danzo le lanzo una mirada fría y sin emociones. "mi segunda opción sería transferir al Kyuubi a un shinobi más leal a la aldea".

Tsunade gruñó: "¡Eso es imposible! Sólo un niño puede manejar un Biju ser sellados en su interior."

"Estoy bastante seguro de que el Shikin Fujin (sello de la parca) tendría instrucciones al respecto. Pero dado que el acceso restringido a Hiruzen tanta al Shodaime y el Nidaime Hokage sólo después del fiasco con el niño Uzumaki y que obviamente disminuiría, lo descartó. Eso dejaría a la destierro. Esa sería la última opción".

El jefe del clan Nara, Nara Shikaku, dijo: "Usted sabe que muchos quieren matar a Naruto. Iwa querría verlo muerto a causa de su parecido físico con el Yondaime Hokage. Kumo ni querría matarlo a causa del incidente Hyuga o quiere él dentro de sus filas ninja, debido a su condición Jinchuriki. Akatsuki Y quiere que al Kyuubi. Así que desterrarlo lo llevaría hacia cualquiera de los tres. "

Danzo respondió: "Ah, sí, eso sería un problema, ¿no? Pero tengo una solución sencilla a este problema."

Tsunade ojos se estrecharon. "Y eso sería?"

"Eso es información clasificada, ya que, obviamente, rechazar todo lo que sugiero. Te diré de él una vez que todo haya terminado. Desde que Uzumaki pone en peligro el conjunto de Konoha con su falta de control, cito Orden de 38 de los Estatutos de Konoha. _"En el caso de que un ninja pone en peligro a la aldea de Konoha, el destino de los shinobi antes mencionado será decidido por el Hokage y el consejo de la aldea. Esto significa que una mayoría de votos decidirá su destino"_ Llamo a él, entonces. ¿Quiénes son los que están a favor de la condena?" Danzo le pide consejo.

Naruto de repente gritó: "¡Eso es! ¿Qué pasa con Sasuke? También trató de matarme! ¿Cuál es su castigo, entonces? ¿Es que no ponga en peligro Konoha, también?"

Utatane Koharu respondió: "Su sentencia será discutido después de la suya. Ahora, calla! El consejo será decidir su sentencia."

Naruto miró nerviosamente a su alrededor.

Keika Shiro, el jefe de la industria del comercio, dijo, "Si. A pesar del número de aldeas que están abiertos para el comercio con Konoha por su culpa, él es un peligro para todos nosotros".

0-1

Nikumu Misai, el jefe de restaurantes en Konoha, se burló: "Yo digo 'sí'. Él no es nada más que problemas desde el principio. Además, se tiñe mis restaurantes justo con él estando fuera de las puertas. "

0-2

Taiku Iyana, el jefe de la administración de recursos (madera, agua, minerales, y tal), dijo: "Si. Cuanto más rápido se encuentra fuera de Konoha, mejor me voy a descansar. No quiero correr el riesgo de estos Akatsuki ataca Konoha sólo por el".

0-3

Kisoku Tochi, el jefe del negocio de las armas, se burló. "Sólo exílienlo, el mocoso. Como Misai dice, él no es nada más que problemas. Cuanto más tiempo se queda aquí, más peligro que representa."

0-4

Kogen Seika, el jefe de los distritos de compras, dijo: "¡Adelante! Destiérrelo él. A ver si me importa! Sería una bendición si moría allí!"

0-5

Koharu y Homura también dijo 'sí'.

0-7

Danzo: "Mis razones son las mismas que mi compañeros. Yo voto que sí."

0-8

Tsume rugió, "¡Yo digo que no. No voy a dejar que ser desterrada porque tienes tanto miedo de Akatsuki."

1-8

Shikaku suspiró. "Yo también digo que no. He dicho mis razones antes. Si lo desterrar, se le estaría dando a Akatsuki."

2-8

Akimichi Chouza - "Como hijo Tsume de Kiba, mi hijo Choji ha conocido Naruto desde la infancia Incluso fue uno de los primeros amigos Choji Y si voto afirmativo nunca seré capaz de enfrentarme a mi hijo Además, él es la única persona que... puede comer Ramen más que yo o Choji. Mi voto es no "Chouza dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

3-8

Yamanaka Inoichi - "Como a pesar de que el muchacho lleva una gran carga ha hecho mucho por nosotros sin agradecerle y a pesar de que mi hija lo odia no dejare que unos covardes hagan lo que quieren. Mi voto es no".

4-8

El jefe del clan Aburame, Shibi Aburame, dijo: "Yo digo que no. Me parece ilógico desterrar a un niño que se encuentra todavía en sus años de infancia y tiene años para el cambio."

5-8

El jefe del clan Kurama, Kurama Unkai, miró a Naruto antes de decir: "Yo estoy en contra de la expulsión. Cierto, su falta de control y de ser un posible objetivo de Akatsuki pone en peligro a todos. Pero, ¿qué te hace pensar que la alternativa no es sólo tan peligrosa? "

6-8

El jefe del clan Sarutobi y sensei del Equipo 8, Sarutobi Asuma, dio un suspiro mientras tomaba una bocanada de su cigarro. "Yo veía a menudo el chico con mi viejo y yo sé que él lo consideraba un nieto en todo menos en la sangre. Si viera esto ahora mismo, estaría obvio que decir que no. Estás dejando que el miedo irracional bloquear los ojos de la verdad. Incluso si desterrarlo, Akatsuki se dirigirá a Konoha con el tiempo."

7-8

Tsunade miró a los jefes civiles y sus asesores. "Yo voto no, yo no le permitirá desterrar este chico sólo por que unos idiotas lo odian por algo que no hizo"

8-8

ANBU Comandante - "No hay verdad en lo que los concejales dicen, con Akatsuki se refiere a volver a Konoha para capturar Uzumaki Naruto Sin embargo, como Aburame-san no puedo estar de acuerdo con desterrar a él y dejándolo indefenso contra el Akatsuki, no. sin ningún conocimiento del plan para lidiar con ellos. Este chico se ha demostrado que los tiempos de aldea suficientes y más, incluso en los exámenes, que ayudó a salvar la aldea al derrotar a los jinchūriki de Suna. Puedo votar no".

9-8

Amako Taichi era un hombre de negocios que había ganado una gran cantidad de riqueza de la venta de diversos alimentos y hierbas dentro y fuera de Konoha y el país del fuego. Perdió cultivos / hierbas, la tierra y la riqueza durante el ataque del Kyuubi. Él también perdió su hermano mayor, que había sido un Jonin en el momento) -. ". Yo voto si Cuanto antes nos libremos de él, mejor".

9-9

Naruto había estado contando los votos y fue empate, ocho para el destierro ocho en contra. Ahora, sólo había una persona de izquierda a votar: Hyuga Hiashi, padre de Hinata y jefe del Clan Hyūga.

Hiashi Hyūga - "Yo voto sí a desterrar al demonio de Konoha."

En este Naruto cayó al suelo y se desplomó. Su mundo se había hecho añicos, todo había desaparecido. Nunca sería un ninja experto, nunca ser Hokage, y nunca ver a sus amigos de nuevo.

La cabeza de Naruto cayó mientras miraba las manos. Eso fue todo, pues. Se acabó. Ya no puede ser un ninja de Konoha.

Tsunade tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, pero ella no iba a llorar. No iba a dejar que estos hijos de puta de la satisfacción de ver a su descanso. Pero ella no era la única persona que estaba enojado y triste por esto. La mayoría de los que estaban en contra de su expulsión se enojaron también.

Tsume, lívido, estaba mirando con furia a Hiashi mientras que su compañero Kuromaru gruñó el hombre.

Hiashi, en su mayor parte ignorada Tsume y su perro.

El Comandante de ANBU y Shibi Aburame sólo movían la cabeza tristemente, sabiendo que esto era un error que un día vuelva a morderlos.

Chouza sólo suspiró con tristeza sabiendo que su hijo se ve muy afectada por esto.

Shikaku sólo pensé, "_idiotas molestos_".

Los miembros civiles del Consejo se reían de distancia en definitiva cómo se deshizo del mocoso demonio.

Danzo, Koharu y Homura no se unieron a los tontos y siguió su cara neutral.

Inoichi y Unkai sólo bajaron la cabeza con tristeza porque sabía que esto estaba mal.

Asuma suspiró y miró por la ventana. Vio que estaba lloviendo otra vez, como el funeral de su padre y el otro ninja es que murió durante la invasión de Suna y Oto."_Parece que una vez más los cielos están llorando. Esta vez está llorando en la locura de este pueblo... o tal vez usted es padre, Minato y que están llorando desde el cielo a lo que hemos permitido que suceda_ ", pensó, Asuma.

Danzo hizo un movimiento con la mano y dos agentes ANBU apareció y agarró por los brazos de Naruto, cuyo dueño era ni siquiera responde. Danzo dijo, "Uzumaki Naruto, ya que por mayoría de votos, que deben ser desterrados de Konoha. Usted estará en arresto domiciliario hasta que podamos preparar para su sellado."

Naruto no respondió cuando fue llevado fuera de las cámaras, donde escuchó una pregunta antes de irse. "¿Qué sellado estás hablando?"

Lo que nadie había visto era que una pequeña ave había visto lo que había ocurrido, y desapareció en una bola de uno

-Distrito del clan Uchiha-

En un campo de entrenamiento estaba el primo de Sasuke y Satsuki, Uchiha Razor estaba sentando meditando en una posición de loto

Mientras meditaba pensaba lo peor que le podría ocurrir a su mejor amigo

Fue entonces que un pájaro entro por una ventana interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y se posó en su hombro para acercarse a su oído. Era el mismo pájaro que está en la reunión del consejo

"Esto es malo" dijo Razor al mismo tiempo el pájaro desaparecía y Razor se levantaba a buscar a su prima

No tardó más de diez minutos que Razor llego a la casa de sus primo, rápidamente entrando

"¿qué pasa?" pregunto Satsuki al ver a su primo al entrar de esta manera

"es sobre Naruto" fue lo único que dijo haciendo que Satsuki se empezara a preocuparse

- Al día siguiente en el apartamento de Naruto-

Fue la noche en Konoha. Naruto estaba en su habitación empaque sus cosas, pero se detuvo cuando llamaban a su puerta. Abrió la puerta y fue a partir de algo que no esperaba ver, era Razor.

"Razor ¿qué estás haciendo aquí", preguntó Naruto que estaba realmente confundido, pero recuerda lo que hablamos hace dos días y agregó: "Creo que estoy seguro de que tú y Satsuki me reclaman como todo el mundo, y tanto como me gustaría, No puedo, tengo que salir pronto".

"lo sé y por eso que me iré contigo Naruto-kun" Dijo Razor mientras levantaba la bolsa al hombro y añadió:

"¿Qué?" fue la palabra que salió de la boca de Naruto al no creer lo que había escuchado

"Naruto, no dejare que vayas solo, y sé que vas a negarte, pero no me importa. Además, quien me enseño que "Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escorias, pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria" yo no voy a dejar que mi mejor amigo se valla solo en el mundo, así que no me importa lo que digas, es una promesa y yo nunca rompo una promesa!"

Naruto sonrió y sintió que unas lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas, recordándose a si mismo pero rápidamente se endureció, "Gracias Razor, eres un verdadero amigo". Respondió Naruto mientras dejaba que su "hermano" lo ayudara a empacar.

"¿pero y que pasa con Satsuki?" pregunto Naruto

Razor solamente volteo a ver a su amigo "ya lo tengo planeado" fue lo dijo dejando confuso a Naruto y al Kyubi

Con la ayuda de Razor los dos hicieron maletas y después de eso nos acostamos a dormir, Naruto en su cama, Razor en el sillón

Fue la noche en Konoha. Naruto acababa de terminar de empacar sus pertenencias por lo que pocos estarían dispuestos a salir.

Saliendo de su casa Naruto y Razor con sus mochilas estaban en dirección hacia la salida a Konoha pero, lo que los sorprendió fue que al llegar a la entrada de la aldea estaban Tsunade con Jiraiya junto con casi todos amigos, además de Satsuki, Izumo, Kotetsu, Ayame y Teuchi

Gai y Lee había estado gritando a cabo sobre el Consejo de Konoha, jurando que estaban ahora va a trabajar el doble de duro, por lo que sus propias llamas de la juventud.

Lee había hecho Naruto su eterno rival y se comprometió en sus llamas de la juventud, que algún día ayudar a traer de vuelta a Naruto a Konoha, y si no iba a correr todo el camino a Suna y viceversa cien veces.

TenTen vino también, y le dije lo enfureció tanto ella como sus padres estaban cuando se enteraron de que Naruto se estaba desterrado por alguna "razón desconocida". Naruto había ido a la tienda de la familia durante años, desde que sus padres, a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente de Konoha, Naruto tratado como una persona. Incluso le dieron descuentos para armas y equipo cuando estaba corto de dinero, que era bastante a menudo. TenTen también dio una serie de Naruto Kunai plata como regalo de despedida, y dijo que lo iban a echar mucho de menos, dejando a Naruto realmente tocado por TenTen y la amabilidad de sus padres.

Kurenai también vino a dar Naruto la simpatía y una caja bento que ella misma hizo.

Shino dio sus condolencias por el destierro. Naruto observó que cada vez que alguien menciona Consejo de Konoha, y porque Kiba no había venido ceja izquierda Shino comenzó a temblar con molestia.

Shikamaru, Choji Asuma y también llegaron juntos junto con Konohamaru, Udon y Moegi de decir adiós.

Konohamaru estaba rota bastante por encima de destierro de Naruto. Naruto le dio su diadema hoja diciendo que él puede tenerlo como recuerdo de él. Konohamaru lágrimas en los ojos lo tomó y se comprometió a mantener su seguridad. Naruto también le dijo que asegúrese de usar cuando se convierte en Hokage, para que de alguna manera que ambos se convierten en Hokage.

Konohamaru también prometió que lo haría broma el infierno fuera de Konoha para esto, especialmente los que habían Naruto expulsados de la aldea. Naruto simplemente se rió y dijo: "Dales el infierno Konohamaru".

Konohamaru también prometió que cuando él era Hokage, va a disolver el Consejo y traerlo de vuelta a Konoha, Naruto lo cual hizo reír de nuevo y decirle que mejor date prisa y luego convertirse en Hokage.

Tanto Udon y Moegi, entre lágrimas, abrazó a Naruto diciendo que lo sentían mucho por su estupidez abuelos. Naruto sonrió y dijo que no tenían nada que lamentar.

Shikamaru Naruto deseó suerte y le dijo que tratar de no entrar en situaciones problemáticas de más. Naruto sólo le sonrió y le dijo que haría todo lo posible.

Naruto Choji dieron un pastel de su mamá. Naruto agradeció a Chouji y le dijo que gracias a su madre para él. Naruto había conocido a la madre Choji una o dos veces y nos pareció que fuera una mujer muy amable. Por no hablar de que ella era una excelente cocinera de la una o dos comidas que tuvo con la familia junto con Kiba y Shikamaru.

Asuma expresó su pesar de que no podía impedir que el Consejo desterrarlo. Naruto Asuma agradeció y le dijo que estaba agradecido por su ayuda, aunque no tuvo éxito.

Teuchi Ayame y ambos llegaron indignados. Ayame dio Naruto un beso en la cabeza haciendo que todos se rieran y le dijo que se cuidara. También le dieron unas cuantas tazas de ramen instantáneo y le dio un tazón grande, caliente de ramen como su última comida en la aldea.

Cuando Iruka llegó unos minutos después de que los otros, diciendo que había estado enojado habría sido el eufemismo del siglo. Él era increíblemente furioso y empezó a despotricar sobre sobre la idiotez del Consejo. Sintió la tentación de ir a la próxima reunión del Consejo y darles un pedazo de su mente.

Satsuki abrazo a Naruto y se disculpo por la estupidez de su hermano y dijo que cuando se Sasuke se levantara se llevaría una gran sorpresa, accidentalmente Naruto le pregunto sobre que le pasaría a ella, y ella respondió con un "lo sabrás con el tiempo"

Los únicos que no habían venido a decir adiós a Naruto eran Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke y Kakashi. Asuma le dijo que Ino había ido a cuidar el _pobre_ _Uchiha herido_. Todo el mundo ya sabía que estaba con Sakura, Kurenai dijo que Hinata le dijo que llegó a decir que ella nunca podría amar a un monstruo que haría daño a su compañero de equipo propio. Y Sasuke, seguía detenido en el hospital, y Kakashi, de acuerdo con Kurenai, se dirigía hacia el hospital para visitar a su "estudiante favorito"

Naruto no estaba sorprendida por su comportamiento, y descubrió que no les importó.

Cuando todo el mundo se había ido Naruto miró por la ventana. Sabía que el ANBU estaba allí, observándolo. No era capaz de ver o sentir, pero él _sabía_ que estaban allí. Mientras miraba, no podía dejar de pensar en su vida en Konoha. Tenía un buen recuerdo, pero, sinceramente, todos los demás eran malos.

A los últimos que es despidieron fueron Tsunade, Shizune le dijo un gran abrazo diciéndole que lo iba a extrañar a su hermanito, Tsunade Quien lloraba y no paraba de disculparse mientras agradecía a Razor por acompañar a Naruto y que ya arreglaría su exilio

Jiraya quien lo miraba con lastima mientras se disculpaba por no enseñarle adecuadamente, después le dio tres pergaminos.

"Eran de tus padres, me pidieron que te lo de cuando seas tengas 18 o seas Jonin, pero ahora...Es mejor que te lo lleves" fue dijo.

Asi Naruto agradeció con regalo ya que eso podría saber quién era sus padres

Y asi Naruto y Razor se dirigieron fuera de Konoha, viendo como una gran aventura se dirigía a estos dos

- con Satsuki -

Satsuki estaba sentada en su cama mientras lloraba, pensando en lo que le ocurría ahora

"Así que ocurrió" dio una voz de un hombre es estaba en la puerta del cuarto de Satsuki "pensé que lo iban a castigar pero no que lo iban a desterrar"

"Si, así es" respondió Satsuki mientras se secaba las "¿tu ya lo sabías?" pregunto con duda

"No lo sabía, pero si lo deduje" respondió "además le debo a mi Sensei por todo lo que me enseño, Razor y Naruto sabrán cómo cuidarse pero el problema eres tú"

"lo sé" mientras se paraba y volteaba a ver a la persona que esta detrás de ella viendo sus ojos rojos con una especie de Shiriken de tres aspas "nos vamos… Itachi"

"Vámonos" fue lo que respondió el miembro de Akatsuki

_**Continuara**_

* * *

y este es el segundo capitulo espere que le haya gustado

un cosa el personaje de Razor me inspire en Jellal de Fairy tail pero con el pelo negro


End file.
